


What Happens in Whistler Stays in Whistler

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW pic, POV Jason Manns, Riding, Smut, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Voyeurism, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Jason watches his best friend and Jared fucking.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	What Happens in Whistler Stays in Whistler

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was Steve with the boys at Whistler, but I don't like him, so...

The crackling fire sounds have a calming effect on him and also on his friends sprawled on the shaggy rug. Jensen is leaning against the couch with Jared’s head on his lap. The younger man seems completely comfortable while one hand strokes his long hair gently.

After a busy day of skiing, all they need is a relaxing night.

Jason is sitting in a chair, sipping whiskey and playing his favorite songs on the guitar. Jensen sang at least three of them, but now his focus is entirely on the man on his lap.

As hard as Jason tries, he can't take his eyes off the men in front of him. The magnetism between them is so strong and unique that no one who witnesses that can be immune. It's the kind of relationship everyone would love to have, but just a few will be happy to have it throughout life.

It's not about wanting to be Jared or Jensen, but about having someone who looks at him the same way both men look at each other, with devotion and adoration.

While Jason doesn't find his own soulmate, though, he enjoys the privilege of being able to witness something as beautiful as Jared and Jensen together.

As expected, pieces of clothing come out between kisses, caresses, and giggles after some time. With them it's always this way, playful and sensual all at once.

This thing between the three them has happened on other occasions. The first time they were drunk. But it happened again, with them sober then. Ever since it’s something special and reserved for when they are together in Whistler.

Jason stops playing, placing the guitar beside his chair. Music isn’t necessary right now. And he needs his hands free.

When Jared and Jensen are naked, his best friend looks toward him. A slight shake of his head is enough, and Jensen lies down on the rug. That means Jared's back will be facing Jason, which is perfect because he will be able to see every detail of what will happen between the two men. Jason couldn’t want a better best friend.

Jared kneels, and Jensen has his legs spread open. They just kiss for a moment, the sounds reaching to Jason’s ears softly.

“Get me wet.”

Jason hears Jensen say between kisses.

“Yeah, Jack.”

Jared's voice is soft, and Jason smiles at the nickname. Only Jared calls Jensen that.

Jared makes himself comfortable between Jensen's legs, his mouth coming down to swallow his best friend’s cock. The broad back arches beautifully, ass on display in front of Jason's watchful eyes.

“Your mouth, Jay.”

The voice that says that is ecstatic.

The angle doesn’t allow Jason to see Jared's mouth working on Jensen's cock, but by the moans and wet sucking sounds he's hearing Jared must be doing a great job.

His limited view isn’t a problem at all, though, because Jason has the opportunity to appreciate other details of the scene, such as Jared's swollen balls and the heavy erection pointing to the floor.

Male bodies never had much appeal to him before these encounters between the three of them. But Jason reached a point where he began to enjoy male anatomy, especially a body as defined as Jared's.

A tug of Jensen's hand on the long hair is enough for Jared to stop, and Jason hears the sound of more kisses before Jared straddles Jensen’s lap.

In principle, Jared just teases, long fingers of his hand holding Jensen's erection in place as he rubs his ass over it. Pre-come creates small wet spots on Jared's skin and _holy shit_ that's extremely sensual.

Jensen's hands wander the extension of Jared's back and the lean muscular thighs until they stop at the round buttocks. But Jensen lets Jared take the lead, just massaging the ass under his fingers.

That is better than any porn movie Jason's ever watched. And he's pretty sure Jared and Jensen would do well in the porn industry.

Jason sees Jared put Jensen's cock between his ass cheeks as he fucks his own member against Jensen's belly. And Jason's always amazed at how at home Jared looks atop his co-star’s lap, taking what he needs for his pleasure. Actually, they both look very comfortable that way.

When Jensen spreads Jared's ass cheeks, Jason can see the glow of the lube over the small entrance. Then he remembers how long Jared took in the bathroom right after dinner and how he and Jensen made fun of him. Naughty boy Jared is always ready.

Jared continues fucking against Jensen, who rubs the length of his cock over the exposed entrance.

“Come on, baby. You'll make me come if you keep this up.”

“No way, Jack. You only come inside me.”

Jared kisses Jensen again, both moaning into each other's mouths.

In all the interactions Jason has witnessed, Jensen is the dominant one, so this sudden change in their dynamics is interesting to him, even if he prefers seeing Jared as the one submissive.

“And only when I say. Do we have a deal?” Jared insists.

“Of course, baby. Everything you want.”

Jensen sounds breathless, and Jason wonders how hard it must be for him to control the urge to manhandle Jared and fuck him senseless utterly. Jensen fucked like a man on a mission in those times that Jason saw him in charge.

Jared continues his movements for a few more seconds before looking back to face Jason briefly with a mischievous smile. The younger man seems to enjoy an audience, which is perfect because Jason loves watching them too.

Jared rubs the large erection between his ass cheeks a few more times before aligning it against his entrance. Slowly—oh so slowly—he lowers himself down on his co-star’s cock. And not even under threat of death would Jason be able to look away from the pink hole stretching to its limit to swallow the long and thick cock. He can almost feel the exquisite grip and warmth around his own dick.

His best friend is a lucky man. In many ways, by the way. As much as his masculinity is shaken, though, he’s to recognize that Jensen is well-endowed, even more than his taller co-star. But admiration is all he feels when Jared is fully seated on Jensen's lap, ass taking the big cock like it’s nothing. And he’s even more amazed when Jared doesn't wait for his body to adjust to the length inside him, pushing his ass up and then down, using Jensen's member like a dildo.

It isn’t the first time he has seen that happen this way, but the sensuality is still the same. And it's interesting to watch how the bundle of energy that is Jared—goofy and funny—can be so sensual while his plump ass swallows his co-star's cock.

Jared's ass is almost a masterpiece in its perfect shape and size. And that particular attribute is the reason for comments wherever they go, to Jensen's discontent. The man can be extremely jealous.

Jensen's big hands make their way up to Jared's narrow waist, and he begins to move his hips upward slightly. The timing between them is impeccable after years together. And it's obvious to Jason they're both having fun.

He unzips his jeans and releases his aching erection from its confinement, circling the fat head with one finger and spreading the pre-come that’s leaking in abundance. A shiver runs through his body, and he uses the clear liquid to lubricate his hand as best he can before wrapping it around his hard length. His own hand isn’t as good as his girlfriend's, but it will have to do.

Jensen's hands are now on Jared's ass cheeks, massaging and squeezing it until fingertips dig into the soft skin, pulling at it. And Jason can see everything.

When the sharp slaps begin, he smiles because he knows his possessive friend loves to mark his boy. And by the younger man's lewd moans, it’s evident Jared enjoys that too.

Fascinated, Jason watches the skin turn red, and Jensen's fingerprints are easily discernible. Jared doesn’t interrupt his pace, though, riding his man like he's a bull in the arena. And it goes on like that until Jensen pulls Jared against his chest, hands firm on the broad back. Resting the soles of his feet on the rug, Jensen has the leverage he needs. From there, it’s he who fucks the pink hole, hard enough to lift Jared's ass with each thrust. The younger man's moans grow louder, following Jensen's hard rhythm.

Focused on the two men on the rug, Jason almost forgets he’s an erection to look after. So, he tightens the circle created by his fingers around it and increases the speed of his strokes, but it's still far less intense than his best friend's impulses.

At some point, Jared releases himself from Jensen's grip and returns to his previous position, his right hand caresses Jensen's perineum and balls. He’s making all sorts of noises now, moaning and gasping as the big member slides easily in and out of him.

And then it happens. Jason, for the first time this thing started between them, wants to know what it’s like to fuck Jared, wants to feel what Jensen is feeling. Not even the guilt that comes along can prevent his mind from going there. And the nasty desire intensifies when Jensen says “so tight, Jay” in a voice somehow deeper than usual. That's when Jason knows he’s literally fucked.

Jared leans in to kiss Jensen, groaning into his best friend's mouth how full he is and how good it is.

Jason himself doesn’t contain a moan as Jared puts his hands on his own ass, tugging at the skin around the stretched hole and opening his cheeks further for the hungry look watching. Jensen's hands join Jared’s, hips never failing to rock up, and Jason thinks the little hole won't hold up to such pressure.

Suddenly, he wants to lick where the two men are connected, which is crazy. He also wants to insert a finger next to Jensen's cock and test the limits of the small hole.

Not understanding these unusual thoughts, Jason keeps playing with his erection, but all his attention is focused on the men fucking. His pleasure isn’t the main thing in this scenario, but a simple consequence of it.

There is a thin sheen of sweat covering Jared's entire back, and he’s meeting Jensen’s impulses with enviable vigor. Everything changes in the blink of an eye, though, and Jason finds himself staring at Jared lying on his right side, Jensen with one hand on Jared’s left thigh and one arm under the long neck. His best friend whispers against Jared's ear, but he can't hear what is being said. Jared closes his eyes, and the pleasure on his face is undeniable, hard cock jumping against his well-trimmed groin with each thrust of Jensen. The kisses exchanged between the two men are hot, tongues and lips connected amid moans and groans.

Jared wraps a hand around his erection but doesn't move it. A few more thrusts from Jensen's hips are enough and Jared cries out, white drops wetting his abdomen and the rug beneath them. 

The look of ecstasy on Jared's face is the same he has seen in countless women he fucked. And the desire to be responsible for such a reaction is equally new and disturbing for Jason.

“Come on, Jen. Now!” Jared orders breathlessly.

Jensen's grunt fills the room, and Jason can't resist the command either, coming—hard and fast—all over his hands and jeans.

It's one of the most intense orgasms Jason has ever had, although he hasn't been touched by anyone else. He thinks this thing is taking on unforeseen dimensions, but he won't worry about it now. He can’t, for fear of the consequences.

Jensen’s arms are wrapped around Jared's torso and his face hidden in the long hair. The younger man's eyes are closed; he looks blissful and fucked out. And the image will be forever engraved in Jason's memory.

A few more minutes pass before Jensen moves, carefully extricating himself from the still inert body in front of him.

Jason follows his example, putting his flaccid cock back in his pants and wiping his hand on his jeans.

Jensen sits, but Jason's eyes are on the man sleeping peacefully. Sweat still shines on the tall body, and he wants to carry Jared to the nearest bed and cuddle with him.

Trying to ward off these dangerous thoughts, he tries to resort to humor, “Knocked out by Jensen's dick.”

Jensen laughs, the sound is happy and tired.

“It looks like my boy won't wake up anytime soon. Help me?”

“Of course, Jen,” he says, already thinking that touching a naked Jared won't be a good idea.

Between the two of them, they carry Jared to the bed, and this closeness doesn't help Jason's already confused desires. He does his best to look normal. And as soon as Jared is safely in bed, he says goodnight to Jensen—who thanks him for his help—and goes to his own room.

When the door closes behind him, Jason doesn't know if he can do it again. Sighing, he closes his eyes and leans against the wall. And the only certainty he’s right now is that what happens in Whistler stays in Whistler.


End file.
